


thanks spence

by clvmars



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clvmars/pseuds/clvmars
Summary: im having a depressive episode so time for some spencer therapy loly/n is struggling w depression, her boyfriend Spencer Reid (CEO of mental illness) comes in and says "its ok babe I gotchu"
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Everyone, Spencer Reid & Original Character(s), Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Original Character(s), Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	thanks spence

You open your eyes and- 

_oh fuck. Not again._

Heavy numbness and the complete absence of sensation makes its way up your chest and towards the nape of your neck with each breath. You knew then that you were going to be very, completely, overwhelmingly depressed today.

So you lay there for an hour or two, or three, not bothering to adjust the blanket or the blinds, dully hoping that you would fall asleep again and drift away into sweet, dark oblivion. But your phone rang. It was Spencer.

 _Oh shit what time is it? 4 PM, 4PM… did you miss your date?_ Guilt floods your eyes and threatens to spill over. 

_You don’t deserve him. You don’t deserve him. Why does he even like you?_ You scramble to pick up the phone through blurred vision.

“Hello?”

“Hi (y/n)!” He sounds so… happy. He can’t see you like this. 

“What’s up?” You try to mimic his chipper tone, but-

“Hey… are you alright?” He picked up on it immediately. Your stomach sinks, your entire body tense with the realization that you failed such a simple task. You are supposed to bring him joy, not drag him down with you.

“Yeah…”

“... Really now? You know I profile people for a living right?” 

“Okay okay, I just woke up and felt weird,” You force a laugh to lighten the mood, “...Probably PMS or something.” Nope, bad excuse; he knew better. You cringe at your feeble efforts to seem okay and flop into a nest of blankets, pillows, and old laundry.

“Hey,” Spencer knew you were trying not to make him worry, “... is it okay for me to come over?”

“Yeah, I just,” you clutched your phone tighter like it would smooth over the cracks in your voice that would give away just how terribly you were feeling, “ I just don’t want to bring down your mood, you know?”

“You could never.”

“Oh is that a challenge?” you croak weakly. You secretly hope he noticed. You secretly _know_ he always does.

“No, but I’ll be there in twenty, alright?” 

“Okay.”

With all the willpower could muster, you groggily make the bed and brush your teeth. You are trying to depuff your tear-soaked face with an ice cube from the freezer when the doorbell rings. 

“Coming!” You wipe your face with a sleeve and fling the ice cube into the sink.

“Oh come here, you,” Spencer greets his disheveled girlfriend with a worried smile and a hug. You slump into his warm, sturdy arms, and tears prickle behind your eyes. You closed them tight and hold him tighter. You sink your face into his sweet pumpkin cologne. You want to drown in him, you want to be consumed by his warmth until none of you is left. But that wouldn’t be fair to him. You untuck your head from the crevice created by his arm and his chest and look up. Spencer ruffles your hair playfully as you let out a trembling sigh of relief.

“Thank you for coming,” you whisper.

“Always,” he whispers back.


End file.
